


Hold Me Through The Night; Hold Me In Your Heart

by phobphil



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phobphil/pseuds/phobphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The people whisper, but they don’t care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Through The Night; Hold Me In Your Heart

The people whisper, whisper that they are meant for each other, _the broken children_. Broken children even though Shireen is Queen of Westeros and the other two are anything but children. It matters not, not when Bran sees all, Shireen leads thousands with fury and earned respect, and Rickon rips apart anything that’s left.

 

-

 

They whisper, is disgust, whenever the three move together, be it to the throne room, the Hand’s quarters, or Shireen’s own room.

 

-

 

They whisper, in shock, when giants stand around them, laughing astoundingly loudly, or when Free Folk hold counsel with them in the middle of a hall.

 

-

 

They whisper, in fear, whenever Bran speaks and his voice takes on a dark turn, low and chilling, when Shireen so easily receives threat after threat and gives out punishment with a look of almost boredom on her face, or when Rickon so much as twitches and Shaggydog jumps from the shadows to rip to pieces whatever was in Rickon’s path.

 

-

 

The people whisper and they don’t care.

 

-

 

They whisper to each other.

 

-

 

When Bran sleeps he’ll whisper his dreams, dark and light alike. Shireen will hold his hand while Rickon watches from the door, guarding them both.

 

-

 

Rickon will cry in his sleep, whispers of ‘ _Mother_ ’, ‘ _Father_ ’, ‘ _Brother_ ’, ‘Sister’ falling from his trembling lips. Shireen will rest his head on her lap, running her hands softly through his hair, sometimes humming a song. Bran will hold one of his brother’s hands and keep the other on Shaggydog, threaded into his dark fur.

 

-

 

Shireen will whisper ‘ _I love you_ ’s to them, to their hands or the crowns atop the heads. She’ll whisper ‘ _thank you_ ’s and ‘ _well done_ ’s. She’ll whisper ‘ _my strength_ ’ every morning and every night when she wakes up before them and falls asleep after them.

 

-

 

The people whisper, but they don’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> #shireen baratheon for queen of all


End file.
